descendantsofcainfandomcom-20200213-history
Songs From A Vanishing World
Songs from a Vanishing World was released on 14 Oct 2011 and consists of 12 tracks. It is available on CD or MP3 download, it was released on the Echozone label. It featured three tracks with guest artists, Wayne Hussey, Ashley Dayour and Tommy Dark. Songs from a Vanishing World is once again a progression of the band and is different to what has been previously released but still keeps the spirit of DoC. It is influenced by the state of the world and the way humanity as a whole is harming the planet. The album contains less magic and mysticim compared to previous albums released by the band. It is very much governed by the thoughts and affects of humanity and the mentality of mankind. Proceeds from the Songs From A Vanishing World album are being donated by the band to the World Heritage Foundation. For more information visit www.whf.org.uk Track listing: The Final Awakening (instrumental) Lullaby for the Masses Pornography for the Soul Rush The Pied Piper of Metropolis Refuge for Thought This House (featuring Wayne Hussey) Clockwork Monsters (featuring Ashley Dayour) The Road (featuring Tommy Dark) Pure Illusion Drift The Thirst (instrumental) Album artwork by Paige Summers: Scans of album artwork including lyrical content: Doc sfavw 3.jpg Doc sfavw 2.jpg Doc sfavw 5.jpg Doc sfavw 4.jpg Doc sfavw 1.jpg Doc sfavw 0.jpg Below is an extract taken from the Descendants of Cain myspace page written by D M Kruger on 5 July 2010. It explains the meaning behind the song The Silence which was planned to but was not featured on the Songs from a Vanishing World album. The song can be listened to on their myspace page http://www.myspace.com/descendantsofcainofficialpage): “The Silence The Story behind the Song This song is the first completed track for my concept album entitled “Songs from a Vanishing World”. The album itself is to be a heartfelt reflection upon the extreme abuse of our own kind, the animal kingdom, the natural world and the terrible consequences that are inevitable if this indifference is allowed to continue. There are two stories held within the confines of this track and both are very close to my heart. Both are of great enough importance to me that I decided I would share this with you. The first story is my original intention, whilst the second arose during its creation. The original idea was envisioned as follows (I hope to shoot the video for this song as the visual element developed alongside simultaneously): “The Silence” is a story about three points in time. It tells its tale from the perspective of a humanity living in a far distant future. A future where the world is a desert. A desolate, barren place where the remaining survivors/tribes of humanity gather each year for a ceremonial remembrance of the moment when the last animals died. The song is sung by a storyteller who asks questions to the people who were present at that terrible moment. To those unfortunate folk who cradled these precious creatures in their arms at the moment of their passing. He then reflects upon how he, and the survivors, have become like “the wolves”. For it is now them who are the only voices left singing long into the night, filled with regret and a sense of powerlessness. As what is, cannot be undone It is simply too late and “The wolf”, with its song, has long since left this world. The song culminates in a choral rendition of this premise and in turn it concludes with the acknowledgment that despite their vocalised grief, neither the animals nor the humanity of their not too distant past, our near future, can hear them. For in this lonely world, there are none left to do so. The Second story came about right in the middle of writing this track with the death of both my cats, Ashera and Sigil. Both died on the same day due to the lethal ingestion of Ethylene Glycol, more commonly known as Antifreeze. To this day we have no idea how or where they got it from. As I am a devoted armchair zoologist and generally prefer the company of other animals to most people, this was a devastating blow. I had hand reared them from the moment of their birth and in one afternoon they were both simply…gone. This song is a dedication to their memory. For my girls…D”